Mercaptoacyl derivatives of proline and pipecolic acid are disclosed as useful antihypertension agents due to their angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,776 of Ondetti et al.
Mercaptoacyl derivatives and proline and pipecolic acid wherein the acyl sidechain can be substituted by an alkyl or trifluoromethyl group and the ring can be substituted with one or more halogens are also useful as angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors as note Ondetti et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,935.
Mercaptoacyl derivatives of proline and pipecolic acid wherein the acyl sidechain can be substituted with a lower alkylthio group are also disclosed as angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors by Ondetti et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,962.